connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Helioticity
Spectra Helioticity is a internet personality and leader of the mysterious Heliotic Clan. He is a long -ime member of the Connex Initiative and has become close friends with Chuck Connex. When Spectra was accused of murdering the Akashi Sisters, he was found innocent but ran away from home, swearing vengeance on Chuck Connex, believing he was responsible for the murders of the two girls. Character History A man made of the same genetics of his fallen creator, Codename: 6792, he was accepted into the Heliotic clan. As a normal member, he was a man of creations, even creating the first clyromidia, a deadly poison that instantly kills the patient when 2 units have entered the bloodstream. Logan Montgomery is the alias of this young man. through the years, he became the leader of the Heliotic clan at age 13. Spectra is a man who tests the younglings. The only child, who has been infected with an age-altering serum, betrayed him, called Fools Gold, which was later found out to be Spectra's alter ego. There was no real child who betrayed Spectra. Spectra Helioticity became a part of the Connex Initiative after looking for ways to live a normal life as well as looking for a job. When Ai was killed along with her sister, Since his return in February of 2017, the Connex Initiative were lucky to have their fellow member back, but he would soon be corrupted of the loss of his closest Heliotic Clan allies. With the deaths of the Akashi sisters, Spectra embraced the demons inside of him. Spectra began to hunt Chuck, as part of revenge. He has been unable to sleep due to his homicidal thoughts. Spectra claims he still hears the voices of Ai and Nikushimi Akashi, asking him to stop. Anger is his only confirmed emotion, as he is known to be a confirmed sociopath with minor acceptances. Insanity is another alternative. This revelation explains why Kyanna Helioticity is a sociopath. Spectra had also found out about the devastating loss of the entire Heliotic Clan by the hands of Irizu and Copperhead. Those who survived were gathered by Spectra, who created a new faction to wage a small war against Joshua Dough and his organization, after discovering he was the notorious criminal the media has been calling The Cobalt King. While he still hated Chuck, he lost interest in tracking him down, believing he was no longer worth his time. Spectra prepared to leave his domain, acquiring a red and white yokai mask to conceal his identity from the public for good. Powers and Abilities * Physical Enhancements: After being injected with Heliotic Blood, Spectra has gained peak human abilities that allow him to run faster, attack stronger, with heightened metabolism and senses. * Expert Marksmanship: Spectra has proven to be the best of the Helitoic Clan due to his accuracy with firearms and throwing objects. * Expert Fighter: Spectra is trained in the art of fighting and self defense. Using his senses and strength, Spectra can take out an entire squad of armed men with just his mind and body. * Multilingualism: Spectra can speak English, Spanish, and Japanese. Trivia Category:Heliotic Clan Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Canon Category:Connex Initiative Category:Characters